


Dark Places

by Yeneffer



Series: Household Of The Supersoldiers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeneffer/pseuds/Yeneffer
Summary: His mind can't forget his past so easily.





	Dark Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Taming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758185) by [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/pseuds/BlueSimplicity). 



> This is the start of a new series where I'll publish little snippets of Steve and Bucky's life how I interpret them.  
> They will all be based on the You Are Responsible For What You Tame series by BlueSimplicity. You can read them without reading the series, but it's likely that you won't get all the hints.

"But I knew him", he said more to himself than to the men around him. Ignored the sigh of the man in front of him.

"Prep him."  
"He's been out of cryo freeze too long."  
"Then wipe him and start over."

Two men pushed him back on the chair, and all his instincts screamed to run.  
But he didn't. The Winter Soldier obeyed orders, regardless what his instincts told him to do.  
A gumshield was put in his mouth and he bit down on it.  
Steel chains closed around his arms, locked them in place so he couldn't rip this whole place apart. His body knew what was coming, even if his mind didn't remember.  
All of his muscles clenched, strung to a breaking point.  
His breath became faster, his heart raced fast in his chest.  
The head piece was lowered, electricity hissed in the air around him, blue lightning flashed, and then there was nothing but pain.

*

Bucky opened his eyes to a barely lit room while his whole body spasmed due to the pain racing through it. His teeth crushed together, but that was nothing against the pain in his mind. A very small part in him wondered why he was laying on a comfortable bed, and that thought was enough to spark the little flame of hope and consciousness.

It took about half an hour for him to remind him of his surroundings, and another half to detect that the painful screams and howls came from himself. As soon as he knew this, he stopped it with the power of will alone.  
The silence was nearly as terrible as the screams.  
Bucky was panting, lying down and trying to stop the thoughts that would bring him back to this dark, terrible place in his head.  
On the other side of the door, he could hear Steve's sobs. A sound that easily traveled through the room and cut right in his heart.  
He had to get out of this room - even if it meant leaving this nearly safe place.  
He had to get to Stevie, he had to rub his back and tell him that everything was gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated ;)


End file.
